Ally,Sunkissed
by Dare to Imagine
Summary: This is the beginning of the end." "True," he said. "Or maybe it's just the end of the beginning." "Maybe," she replied. Dare to Imagine WARNING!DO NOT READ!IT'S AWFUL! Do NOT read. DON'T read. Nicht lesen. Ne lisez pas! Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

**If I was Rick Riordan, would I be writing this **_here? _**Thank you for using your brains enough to figure out the right answer. If anyone has any tips to make Ally as little Mary Sue-ish as possible, I would appreciate them. And I take full credit for being awful. ** Alianne Thompson always woke up at 6:00. Always. She didn't need an alarm clock, she just woke up that way.

Today was different. Ally yawned. She stretched and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. 8:45. What?!? But this wasn't possible! She always woke up early. Always. No exceptions. She rushed across the room.

"Oh my God! Why didn't Mom wake me up?Oh my God! How can this be happening? ''She pulled on her jeans. "I'm going to be late! Tardy! " She felt awful, even though it was a silly thing to get upset about. She had never been was a sorta good student, even though she struggled with her light case of dyslexia. Ally put on h her silky copper blouse. Ally looked back at the clock: 5:49. Oh. _Oh._ She was _early._ She slipped her feet into her sneakers and sighed.

She walked into the bathroom and studied herself in the mirror as she started to comb her hair. Ally had red-blond hair, with coppery brown streaks. It was long, halfway down her back. The only problems were that it tangled easily and that sometimes her dandruff was so bad that her shoulders were almost covered. Ally had threatened to shave it all off no matter how weird itlooked, and had even tried to cut it with safety scissors. Her mother had said " Your hair's so pretty" and " It's completely natural for girls to have dandruff" and " Do you know that thousands of women would **kill** to have hair like yours?" . _Please_._ I hope it's not __**too**__ sunny today. _Her hair glistened a bit in the thought it was because of the extra oil in there. Her classmates thought differently. In their minds she was a loner, a geek, freaky. The fact that her grades were ok despite her ADHD and dyslexia did not help her cause. In fact, it destroyed it.

_If it's sunny I might want to wear a it won't be sunny_. Ally frowned. How did she know that? She rubbed her eyes wearily. Her eyes looked different now, the usual amber brown looked browner.

_It's gonna be a tough day_, she thought. She had no idea how right she was.

****************************************************************************************************

"Oh, Abby, what a beautiful drawing!" said Mrs. Miller. "You did the assignment _perfectly_."

" Uh, it's _Ally._"

"Whatever." Mrs. Miller sneered. She hated the fact that I was a better artist than the rest of the class put together. Which wasn't really very hard, considering that a quarter of the students couldn't tell a straight line from a curvy one. I sighed. I was good at music and acting.(Well, yeah, I'm overly dramatic. What do you expect?) I I was a good dancer. But my ADHD and the fact that trouble always seemed to find **me** ruined everything. The only friend I'd ever had was Katherine, an even bigger wildlife fanatic than my mom, if that was possible. Ok, so I can't aim if my life depends on it,(which is why I'm failing gym,even though I'm the fastest runner in my class) and my highest grade in Math is an F. So I'm failing pratically every other subject and I still type with my index fingers because I'm too lazy to do it any other way. And so maybe there are blind people who have neater handwriting than I have. And so maybe I fall asleep in Social Studies. It's not my fault that it's **that** boring. I sighed again and spent the next 5 minutes doodling in my notebook.

BRRRRRIIIIIIINGGGGGG!!!!!!!! The bell rung. _Finally_. _If I had to look at my math teacher's overly large nostrils or the hair on my social studies teacher's upper lip again I think I'll go crazy_, I thought. I tried not to think about the fact that I was already so insane that a little more craziness woudn't make such a big difference. I gathered my things together, stuffed them into my already crammed-full backpack, and walked out the door. I hurried through the hallway as quickly as possible. I had already learned the hard way that if you didn't move fast, you got trampled. I didn't feel like learning again.

As I hurried through the front door, I heard 2 very familiar voices. One belonged to Mrs. Miller, the other belonged to her cousin, Ms. Virginia Green, the secretary.

" … the impertinent godling will finally get what is coming for her."

" Shouldn't we bring her to the master? Surely we could put such a powerful half-blood like her to good use." Ms. Green whispered.

" No! And you will not tell him of her, Sister! I forbid it! This is the time for our revenge. She shall pay for her impertinence, … in blood." _Sister? I thought they were cousins. And blood? This is just way too creepy. Or maybe she said something else and my ADHD is just acting up again._

_" _We strike tonight." Mrs. Miller continued. I could feel the gaze of the 2 old ladies follow me through the door and down the steps. Their stares bore through me. And even though the weather was warm, I shivered.

****************************************************************************************************

I walked through the front door, and was hit almost immediately with the smell of cookies. " Hi, Mom. Smells good." I said, breathing in deeply to smell better.

" What is it? Smells like chocolate ch-, no, more like peanut but-, or maybe sugar cookies?" I sniffed a little more as I walked into the kitchen.

"All of them. They're for the daycare, darling. And don't even _think _that you can have a single one."

"Then what's that batch doing in the oven?" I asked slyly and smiled. Mom smiled back, just as slyly.

See, I guess I have to explain a little about my mom.

First, she's beautiful. Her dark brown hair is curly with the same copper streaks in her hair that I have in mine. She has green , she's got an amazing singing voice. It's really sad that she has such a big case of stage fright. Third, she _**is **_the kindest, nicest person in the whole world. Period. I mean, she works so _hard_. We get along really well, if you don't count the twice a week fight and the breakdowns that I get. She does finances or something like that everyday and works in a daycare every other afternoon. She has an even worse case of dyslexia than I do, but if you could see how hard and how much she works against it, it would almost break your heart. (Or at least make you feel really really sad.) I sniffed again, not just because the cookies smell so good (even though they do), but because I was sad for Mom. She had raised me. She had taken care of me since the day I was born, (and I know that it probably wasn't easy, me being such a brat, even though I always **insist** that I'm not) and my father hadn't even visited us.'_Dancing Queen'_ started to play, the sound coming from my mothers new iPod .

" I have to go to the daycare center, honey. Will you be okay here on your own?" Mom asked.

" Sure, Mom." I had been alright every other time she left me at home alone; why should today be any different? I know it's mean to say this about your own mother, but sometimes I swear she's afraid of her own shadow.

By the time I had finished my homework, Mom was at the door again.

_DingDing-Dong. _The doorbell. Mom must be really upset. She _never_ rings the doorbell. She always uses her key. I ran to the door. " Hi,Mom. **… **What's wrong? "

"Something isn't right. I feel it." I shut the door, and followed my mother into the living room. She sat down in a chair and patted the chair seat next to her, inviting me to sit down. I sat.

"Oh Mom, do you _still_ think that the man in the yellow raincoat is stalking you? I've already told you, that man is your _coworker_ and he happens to live across the street." "No, it's not that. It's... Honey, look at me." She gave me the heart-shaped trinket box that had always sat on her desk. " There's an adress in this. If anything happens to me I want you to go there. A summer camp that your father wanted you to go to."

_A summer camp? Why would my father want me to go to a __**summer camp**__ if he hadn't even seen me yet?_

Mom continued_. " _I've been there before. It's a good place." Her eyes pleaded with me. " If anything happens promise me that you'll go. Promise." I was shaken. There were a million things I wanted to say. Mostly: "_Do they cook better meals than the cafeteria at our school?" _and _"If they have free internet service, and I get a laptop for my birthday,I'll go."_

"O-okay, Mom. I'll go.'' I gulped.

The door broke down.

"They're here. Go! **Go**! Run, Ally, **run**! I'll hold them off. **You** get out."

"But, **Mom**!" I was scared now.

"**GO**!** Go,Ally**! If everything works out, I'll be at camp just a few days after you get there. Now, go."

I bit my lip, not wanting to point out the fact that she had said _if _. Instead, I started to cry a little bit. I ran to the back door. (Like I said, I'm fast.) As I jumped onto my bike, I saw who, or rather _what_ the monsters were. Mrs. Miller, Ms. Green, an old lady that looked just like them, and a bunch of black dogs the size of lions. But and the other old ladies looked different,like hags, like..._harpies_. I blinked. _Is my ADHD acting up, or what? Start moving. _I told myself. Maybe the people at that weirdo camp can help. I must have been pedaling for a half hour when I looked back at the house. It was in flames. I started crying even harder, if that was even possible.

After pedaling and crying for about three hours, my bike was snatched from under me so quickly, that the tears stopped falling.I rolled on my side and landed with my right knee up. I stood up slowly, and looked right into the face of a teenage boy with bleachblond hair and eyes like black, bottomless pits. I guess you could say that the guy was cute, sure, but then you saw the cruel expression on his face, and the ginormous group of monsters behind him that looked like they'd walked out of my mythology book.

"Well,well,well. What do we have here?" And before I could say anything, two monsters pinned my arms behind my back, and a large, smelly cloth was pressed over my face.

And I sunk into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, peoples! Ally speaking. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to PABLOTHEBANKROBBER82, for his support to my author. She loves you all. And we've been talking; I'm gonna be less Mary-Sue-ish in the next few chapters. Well, that's what she says. Poor thing, she's not such a good writer, so don't be so harsh on her. And, since it's all about ME, I'm going to be awarding bonus points. You get 100 points for reading the story, you get 200 for reviewing, an extra 15 points for leaving a good review or _helpful_ critiscim, (my poor author needs it) an extra 5 points for understanding stuff, AND 50 points for getting on the dedications thingy or on the List of Awesome People. (Pablo's in the lead with 365 points.) Toodles! GY _**Dear wondrous readers of mine! **_**Here you see a mistake. (OR more) Ally doesn't have the best grades. Ally uses way too many parentheses. Ally doesn't know about starboard, port, the bow, and the masts. Why bother to learn if it just makes you feel sick ? Ally makes numerous mistakes. If she had perfect grammar,spelling etc., it would be unrealistic.**_** I am not RR. (*me looking in the mirror)" Oh, God, NO!!! I have wrinkles!!! My hair is graying!!!! I'm OLD!!! And worse, I'm MALE!!!!!" No. I'm sorry. I'm not RR. (No offense meant to RR. Or to males. Boys can be pretty cool. And really smart,too. Intelligent, even. Trust me. I know 2 really cool super intelligent **__(genius,in my opinion) __**boys. Sometimes I can't even follow them. So, no offense) **_**And I'm really sorry TP for stealing Aly**** . ****Even though I didn't mean to; I did it subconsciously****. **_(And I really only stole her looks and name)_** And I'm sorry, 'cause I'm gonna be doing a lot of stealing in the near future**_**.**__(you get bonus points if you know who I'm talking about) _**Oh, and by the way, when I say 'don't read this story' I mean 'don't read this story'. So either **a) **enjoy it,**b) **bear with me and continue being incredible, or **c)** stop reading.**

_______________________________________________________________________

I woke up on a bed in the middle of a small room. I sat up once I noticed that my wrists were tied together. (Which wasn't very easy, considering that I could barely move my arms.) I studied the leather cord that kept my hands together. If it was any looser, I would be able to slip one hand out after the other. I tried. I'd love to say that it worked, but, see, it didn't.

"Fudge."

"So you're awake." I'd heard that voice before,I know I have, but _where _?

I turned my head and looked behind me. It was the boy from last night. Suddenly I remembered everything. Luckily, my ankles weren't tied together. This was the kind of thing that I would have normally shook my head and sighed over. The kind of thing that I would have asked myself questions about,like, for instance, _What kind of a kidnapper are you??? _

But not now. Now I was too angry. I swung my feet around and used my hands as a lever, or whatever (Hey, I fall asleep all the time in science) and pulled myself up. I was about to walk toward Freaky-Blond-Guy, when I felt the floor move beneath me, as if I were on a ship.

_Oh, please God, no_! I thought. _Please don't let me be on a boat! Remember the last time I was on a boat? I puked up pizza that time. Right onto my mom's boss at that party. _ She was about to get a raise, I think. Needless to say, she didn't get the raise. I _hate _boats. More than I hate Creepy-Freaky-Blond-Guy, even. I ignored the nausea I got and moved towards him as quickly as possible without throwing up. I was about to let Mr. Right-Foot and Mr. Left-Foot give him a piece of my mind when something, or rather, two somethings, picked me up. Now I wasn't just angry, I was fuming. I opened my mouth. " You JERK! You rotten pig-faced uh, uh, thing! You-" A hairy, almost furry hand covered my mouth. I glared at Freaky-Blond-Guy. He merely looked bored and raised a hand. I was instantly risen about two feet. Mr. Hairy#1 and Mr Hairy#2 were really strong. I kicked at their legs. They didn't move. I marveled at their strength. If it were me, I would be holding onto my leg and hopping up and down. And crying like a baby. _How often do they work out _? I wondered.

I'm so _stupid_. _"'What kind of a kidnapper are you?'"_ I had asked myself. In my mind, I mimicked and berated myself. I would have done it out loud, but there was a brown-haired hand clamped over my mouth. _Yeah, right. You let me get close, and then you have your followers grab me. That's cruel. None of the kidnappers in the movies ever do that. Then again_, I thought, '' _None of the kidnappers in the movies are nut-case cutthroats_.'

I gulped. _Please, God, don't let me die. I know I'm bad, I know that I'm mean, I know I'm inconsiderate, but if you let me live, I'll_……. What would I do? I brooded over that. _Well, the most I can promise at the moment is to brush my teeth twice a day and donate every other quarter to the March of Dimes. But that'll do, won't it?_ I hoped so.

WHOOSH. The boat rocked. The ocean. Oh, how I detest the ocean. Why 'detest' ? Because 'hate' is too weak a word.

Ugh. I would've liked to find a sink, or a toilet. Unfortunately, there was a hand clamped over my mouth and I was dangling in midair.

There_ are_ ways to get rid of a hand over your mouth.

1. Lick the hand. I know it sounds gross, but the person holding your mouth shut thinks

so too.

2. Bite the hand. It hurts, or at least tickles the person with the hand over your mouth.

3. Pretend to suffocate. Note: this only works if the person doesn't want you to die.

4. Kick the person or hurt him or her in some way.

I wasn't about to do Number one or Number two. I may be crazy, but I'm not _that _crazy. Number four didn't work. Mr. Hairy#1 and #2 must have armor on under those jeans. And I didn't know if Freaky-Blond-Guy wanted me to die or not.

I took a deep breath and tried to stay calm. My stomach was rolling. It was as if the ocean was inside me, with all its waves and tides and stuff. To me, that isn't a good thing. I must have been turning green or something, because Creepy-Blond-Guy said

"Agrius, Oreius, let her go.'' They did what he said almost immediately. He turned to me. ''There's a sink in the corner. Go and puke to your hearts content." His lips curled upwards in a sly smile. I glared at him and ran to the sink. I...well, I don't think you really want to know.

I shuddered, rinsed my mouth out, and wiped my mouth off on the roll of paper towels by the sink. I lingered by the sink for a while enjoying my freedom as Agrius and Oreius talked with Creepy-Blond-Guy. Suddenly I noticed that they were talking about me. I only heard snatches of the conversation, but it was enough to know that something wasn't right. _Gee, you're smart, Ally. You've been kidnapped and you're sitting in a room with two men who resemble grizzly bears more than they do humans, and you're beginning to think that something isn't right. _I thought furiously._ Congratulations, you've used your brain for the first time! Or you're officially off your rocker and you're seeing things. _For some odd reason, the latter sounds more reasonable.

"'...stubborn thing, isn't she?"

" You think we can convince her?"

"She was clearly running away." This was Creepy-Blond-Guy. He has a voice that sounds like a mean man whispering, and you'd rather hear him scream. It'd be much more natural. "There were tears streaking down her face; I'm surprised she was able to steer. But, yes, of course we can convince her." "_He _thinks so," a deep voice rumbled. He didn't seem to believe Freaky-Blond-Guy. Good for him. He's smart. Smart not to believe such an idiot.

I gulped. Hoping I wouldn't throw up again, I walked towards Creepy-Blond-Guy.

"Okay, what exactly is going on here?" I asked. Then I winced. I sounded like my mother. That's never a good thing.

"You don't know anything, do you?" Creepy-Blond-Guy asked wonderingly. I clenched my fists and bit on my teeth. _Stay calm, Ally._

"Hehe. He. He." Agrius- or was it Oreius? was laughing. "Oreius, you owe me ten drachmas. I _told _you she didn't know."

Creepy-Blond -Guy continued. "Okay, look, kid. The greek gods are real. So are the titans. Face it kid, the gods are using you."

"And you are, too." I said. "You're just so polite as to tell me straight out."

"Exactly." He smirked. I've _never _seen such an ugly smile.

"Jerk."

His smile faded. "Oreius, Agrius, we're leaving." He turned to me. " You're free to move about the ship until you change your mind. You'll be able to move about the ship at all times then. But if you try to leave…." He made a line across his throat. I gulped.

They left.

I looked out the window. _Porthole_, I reminded myself. Just thinking about being on a ship made me feel sick; actually being on one was much worse.

Outside, a winged horse, a _pegasus_, flew. You would think that I would be shocked or something, but considering what had happened in the last twenty-four hours, I wasn't. I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

If you won't mind if I toss Aly off a bridge and let her drown in the cold, harsh, unloving, cruel and uncaring, unfeeling ocean so that she drowns, review!!!!!!!!!!

(YES!!!! or NO!!! is good enough)

(NO Offense, Percy)


End file.
